


Just Saying This (Reprise)

by pipermack



Series: Linger Till Dawn [7]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post 3x10, Post-Coital, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermack/pseuds/pipermack
Summary: Set after most of 3x10, but before that last scene... Because I’m trash and I needed to write this.





	

Seth and Kate collapse back on the bed, both out of breath with sated smiles spread across their faces. Seth leans over, kisses Kate slowly, but when he pulls back, she starts giggling.

“What’s so funny?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

Kate grins. She props herself up on her elbow to face Seth and kisses him again, then shrugs. “Just thinking about how much my life has changed,” she says. “I mean, if I hadn’t lost it when I was… yknow… I’d have had to take my purity ring off a _long_ time ago.”

Seth raises his eyebrow again. “You actually wore one of those?”

“All good preacher’s daughters did,” she says. She gives him a small peck and drops back onto the bed, her eyes falling closed. “Not that I mind. The idea’s kind of archaic anyway.”

Seth doesn’t respond, but a moment later, Kate can hear him rifling around in the bedside table for something. “What’re you doing?” She asks, peeking her eyes open.

Seth finally turns back to look at her, something clutched in his hand and a nervous smile on his face. “Um, maybe this could be a good replacement,” he says. He looks down and opens his hand to reveal a simple silver band with a small diamond fixed on top. “Well? Will you–”

“Yes.”


End file.
